


Condorman

by Sarracenian



Category: Condorman: Symbol of Justice
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarracenian/pseuds/Sarracenian
Summary: Sorry for not posting this much earlier! I had some techincal problem when using the site & had other things clogging the schedule.





	Condorman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moon_Blitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Blitz/gifts).



> Sorry for not posting this much earlier! I had some techincal problem when using the site & had other things clogging the schedule.

https://imgur.com/a/2gsS7

 

 


End file.
